


Zeroes to Heroes

by TrashQu33n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQu33n/pseuds/TrashQu33n
Summary: After the fall of Altea, Kimora wakes up after 10,000 years along with Princess Allura and Coran. Everythings changed, but they're ready to make a difference and save the universe.





	Zeroes to Heroes

 

 

Why? Why did this have to happen. I looked on, horrified as the Galran ship fired at the innocent city. Why would he do this?

I stood in the control room with King Alfor, Allura and Coran. My hands flew to my mouth as I stifled a cry. "Zarkon." King Alfor said. Fath- Zarkon's image came up and he began to speak. He looked awful. "Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron."

It disappeared then the ship fired a laser, hitting the castle. The castle shook and Allura spoke up. "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" "It's already to late. We must send the lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

"We can't give up hope!" "I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon. I love you." King Alfor put his hand on her cheek and put her to sleep.

"King Alfor, let me fight! I can't let everyone suffer because of my father!" I said. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Kimora, I know you wish to help. You've been like my own child. Which is why I can't allow this." He said. "But-!" Before I could protest he put his hand on my head and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I gasped. I stumbled from the pod and someone caught me. "Kimora!" A voice said. I looked up and saw Allura.

"Allura! What happened?! Where are we?!" I asked frantically. "We've been asleep for 10,000 years..." She said with a sad expression. "No, it can't be..." I said. I looked at Allura and she hugged me. "It's all gone..." I teared up and hugged her back.

"So, we're the last Alteans alive." Coran said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I hugged him. Allura joined in on the hug and we heard squeaking.

She gasped and approached a pod. "Look's like we're not the last after all." She said. I looked to see four mice. Suddenly an alarm rang and showed a Galra ship approaching.

"How did they find us?!" Allura said. "I don't know, but I bet it's Keith's fault." I boy said. "Say whatever you got to say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!" 'Keith' said. "I'll stick you in a worm hole!"

"Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" A man with a scar across his nose asked.

"At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two...I'd say a couple of days." Coran said. "Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

"Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?" The man with the scar asked.

 

We went to the control room and Allura stepped on the platform. "King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force." Coran said. "She's the key to the lion's location." I finished.

She projected a map of the galaxy and it filled the room. "These are coordinates. The black lion looks like it's in the same location as the blue lion." Pidge said. "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran said.

"Very observant. That's because the black lion is in the castle." Allura said. "To keep the black lion away from Zarkon, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can be frees when the other four lions are present." I said.

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain. The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the black lion."

"The green lion has inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the green lion. The blue lion--" "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance said, smirking. Allura ignored him and began to speak.

"The yellow lion is caring and kind. It's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team and hold them together. The red lion is tempermental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the red lion."

"What? This guy?" Lance said, both of them glaring at each other. "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the red lions coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work." Allra said.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like mechanic. So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not-- It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." Coran said.

The holograms of the lions ran to form Voltron and I spoke up. "Once all the lions are together, you can form Voltron, The most powerful warrior ever known. The Defender of the Universe."

"Awesome." Hunk said. "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" "We don't have much tie. Pidge and I will go after the green lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that red lion, go get it." Shiro said.

"In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Allura said. "I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the green lion." Coran said. "I'll try and locate the red lion." I chimed in.

 

Pidge, Shiro, Hunk and Lance set off to find the two lions. Allura opened up two worm holes, but they wouldn't last long. I began to search for the red lions coordinates, but couldn't locate it. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" I said, falling on my back. "Not to worry, I'll have the repairs done in a jiffy." He said.

I sat up and began to think. "Do you think... I should tell them?" I asked. He remained quiet and I began to speak. "I don't want to keep it a secret, but if I tell them, they might not trust me." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Coran. "I've known you ever since you were a baby. And I'd like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character. And I say, that you're not your father. The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be." He said. I hugged and spoke. "Thanks, Coranic."

He smiled at me and I heard the console I was using chime. "I think I found it!" I said, smiling. My face quickly, however, when I saw it's location.

 

The paladins came back, Lance and Hunk a little sore, but they brought the yellow and green lions. "Did we find the red lion yet?" Shiro asked. "Kimora just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is the red lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus." Coran said.

"But-but, some good new is we're Arus!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "They're here already?" Shiro asked. "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is mire of an art than a science."

Suddenly the moniter showed the face of a Galran with a robotic eye in place of one. "Princess Allura, this is commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emporer Zarkon, Lord of the known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." Sendak cut the transmission.

"All right. Let's not panic." Shiro said. "Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions." "Technically, only three working lions." Pidge interrupted. "That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's like, 10,000 years old." Hunk ranted.

"Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather-" "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" Hunk said. "Wait, this castle has a particle barrier! We can activate it!" I said. "Girl, you've already activated my particle barri-" "Lance!" Shiro snapped.

"The particle barrier womust n't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran said. "Panic now?" Hunk chimed in.

"No. We just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." Shiro said. "I say we pop through a worm hole and live to fight another day." Lance suggested. "I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I mean I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm. To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." Hunk agreed.

"Then it's settled. Allura and Kimora, you two ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Lance said. "We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Pidge said. "Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone like when we left earth. We form the snake work and we-(hiss) out of here."

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Keith stated. "Here's an option: shut your quiznak." Lance said. "I don't think you're using that word correctly." "What do you know, Mullet?" "We're staying!" "Leaving!" "Staying!" "Snake!"

"Guys, stop!" Shiro shouted. "Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" "I...I don't know." She said sadly. "Perhaps your father can help." Coran suggested.

 

Coran took Allura somewhere and when she came back, she was wearing armor. "You five paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. _We_ are the universe's only hope." She said.

"We're with you, Princess."

Allura showed the Paladins their armor and I decided it was also time for a change. I went to my old room in the castle. It was covered in dust. But everything was in it's place.

I looked in the mirror for the first time. I hadn't changed a bit. I was still the same. But, I didn't want to be. I ripped off the necklace and threw it on the counter. I grabbed a pair of scissors and grabbed a chunk of my hair.

I hesitated for a moment, but then cut it off. The rest came easy. I took out armor that King Alfor had made for me for training and put it on. It was a dark purple with a yellow trim around it and had purple sleeves and yellow gloves.

"You need to retrieve the red lion from Sendak's ship." Allura said. "That's a pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the red lion is?" Keith asked. "It's not a matter of 'we.' It's a matter of 'you.'" "Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel it's presence and track it down." Hunk said.

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance said. "Yeah. You made fun of me for that." "And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."

"Keith, remember, the red lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn it's respect." Allura said. Keith nodded and Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right. Here's our plan of attack, the Galra Empire knows about the blue and yellow lion, but they don't know we have the green lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, Kimora, and I will sneak onto the ship in the green lion. Keith and I will find the red lion while Pidge and Kimora guard our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."

Everything went according to plan and we got into the ship. "Pidge, what's your ETA?" Lance asked over the radio's in our helmets. "We're in."

I looked around the interior and it looked vastly different from the old ones. Then again, it had been 10,000 years. Shiro and Keith walked around a corner while Pidge and I hung back.

Shiro stopped and looked down the hall. He seemed to be in a trance then he gasped. "I've been here before...After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." "So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here. We...We've got to rescue them."

"Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the red lion and get back to Arus." "But we can't just leave prisoners here!" "Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now let's get moving." He began to walk in the opposite direction.

"No!" Pidge suddenly shouted. "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." "Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asked. "Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Keith and I asked. "I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, Kimora, you go find the red lion." Shiro said. "Are you serious?" Keith asked. "Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Patience yields focus. So-Run!" We heard footsteps so before Shiro was finished, we had to run.

Keith and I ran until we hit a fork in the path. "Great. Now, which way? Any ideas?" He asked. I heard footsteps coming from the left side, so I pulled him to the right. "This way."

We just ended up running down random paths. Everything about the ships layout was foreign to me. We ended up back where we started. "Ughhh! You've got to be kidding me!" He said. "Nothing looks familiar to me. I can't remember the layout." I said.

"What are you talking about. Have you...been on this ship before?" He asked. "Umm, what did Shiro say before? Maybe try that?" I said.

He took a deep breath and focused. "Patience yields focus." He was silent then turned around. "Gotcha." He ran in the opposite direction and I followed. "Wait, you got it?!" I asked.

He ran into an open room with the red lion surrounded by a particle barrier. "You did it!" I said. "Let's get out of here. Open up." He said, putting his hand on it. Nothing happened.

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keith, your-- I am your paladin!" He yelled. I couldn't help but chuckle and he glared at me. Suddenly shots were fired from behind us.

Keith brought up his shield and I put one up too. "I'm bonding with you!" He yelled. "Hey, come on! We're connected!" He equipped his bayard and ran at the drones.

I concentrated on my gloves and I could feel them power up. I brought down the shield and started to fight. Alfor made my gloves. When I powered them up that multiplied my strength and could shock the enemy.

Keith was shot back. When I looked into his direction, I was shot as well. "Put your helmet on!" He said. I did and he slammed the air lock button.

The drones flew into space while Keith and I held on. Keith got hit by debris and lost his grip. I grabbed him, but I could feel my strength weaken. Then some more debris hit me and we were launched out into space.

We drifted for a bit, then we were face to face with the red lion. Keith was in the drivers seat and I watched over his shoulder. "Good kitty. Now let's roll."

 

We made it to the castle and waited for Shiro to get the black lion. It opened up and accepted Shiro and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived as the alarms went off.

"Sendak is entering the atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" Allura commanded. Everyone flew outside. A few ships fired at the particle barrier, but did nothing. They then fired the particle barrier and the castle rumbled. The barrier wouldn't hold out for long.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down the castle will be defenseless." Coran said. "I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura said. 

"Geez, no pressure." Hunk said. Sendak fired the ion cannon again and the barrier became weaker. "Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" Shiro said.

"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" "Yes." They all said. "Let's do this!" Shiro yelled. They flew around, but no Voltron yet. "Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" Allura said. I could see the toll it was taking on her.

"Come on, guys." I prayed. I saw they were flying in formation, but they were soon being pulled in a tractor beam. "No!" I said. Then the castle was rocked with another particle beam. This time taking out the barrier. Was this the end?

The ion cannon shot another blast, but it missed. Suddenly from a cloud of dust was a figure I hadn't deen in 10,000 years. Voltron!

"They did it!" I shouted. I hugged Allura and we both sighed with relief. The ship was destroyed!

Coran, Allura and I ran out once they had finished. "Great work, Paladins!" Allura said. "You guys were amazing!" I said. "Thanks, pretty ladies." "We did it." "Heck yeah, we did." "How did we do it?" "I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it."

Pidge put the glasses back on and Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." Shiro said.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions." Allura said. "Good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran added.

"Totally. Wait, what?" Hunk asked. "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Lance said. "And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them!" Coran said. "No one said it was going to be easy being the defenders of the universe." I said.

They all looked a little shocked. "Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it."


End file.
